


Only You

by unreliable_trash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Will, nico jealous, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliable_trash/pseuds/unreliable_trash
Summary: What happens when Will is asked to show a new camper around and Nico gets jealous?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Only You

Will was hot. Nico knew that. It was one of the reasons Nico was attracted to him so much. He was also aware that he wasn't the only one in camp attracted to his boyfriend. Most campers had enough sense to stay away from Will, or at least not [openly] flirt with him. Those that knew about their relationship, that is.

Nico hadn't woken up until noon today (which was a rarity in itself). Usually Will would've woken him up early for breakfast, but he had a late shift in the infirmary and had slept in himself. Deciding to be nice, he let Nico sleep in as well.

Making his way towards the dining pavilion for lunch, Nico looked around tiredly for Will. Not spotting him, Nico flopped down at the Hade's table. Will was probably working in the infirmary and hadn't noticed it was lunch time. Or he had one of his siblings bring him lunch so he wouldn't have to leave.

Nico sighed and made a small meal of bread and mac and cheese appear on the plate in front of him. However, he didn't really eat as much as pushed it around his plate. He had been excited to see Will when he woke up, but there was no interrupting Will when he was in his doctor's mode. Unless he was hurt that is. But that wasn't going to happen. He would never hear the end of it if he purposely hurt himself so that he would have to go to the infirmary and talk to Will.

Sometime after he had sat down and his mind started drifting, Jason had sat down across from him, waving a hand in his face. "Nico?" He called out to the faraway boy. Nico blinked as he realized the son of Zeus was trying to talk to him. "Oh, hey Jason." He said nonchalantly, continuing to push his food around his plate.

"If you're looking for Will, he's not here." Jason pointed out bluntly. Nico glared up at him. "No shit, sherlock." He said in response, food now forgotten. "A new camper arrived today." Jason told him, trailing off cautiously, not sure if it was a good idea to continue. Nico softened his glare only enough to motion for Jason to continue. "Child of Demeter. He was claimed almost as soon as he arrived. Chiron asked Will to show him around camp. Just thought you should know. You know, so you don't waste time going to the infirmary looking for him." Nico gave him a look. How had he known he was planning to go to the infirmary to look for Will? Even if he wouldn't be able to have a good conversation with him in doctor mode, he still wanted to make sure he was alright.

Jason laughed. "If you can't find Will, you always go looking in the infirmary for him." He mentioned with a growing grin.

Nico sighed. That meant Will could be done any minute now or... If they ended up getting along well, and, let's be honest, Will gets along with everyone, then they could be talking for hours. The least Will could've done was stop by the pavilion for lunch to say hi, even if he was still with the Demeter boy.

Jason stood up when Nico started muttering things under his breath. "Well uh... Last I checked, they were walking towards the arena if you wanna go talk.. To him..." Jason trailed off as Nico stood up, a determined look in his eyes. He would never admit it, but Nico was jealous. Jealous that Will was spending so much time with someone that wasn't him. Someone who just so happened to be another guy.

Nico made his way over to the arena, doing his best to calm his raging mind down. He didn't know for sure that anything... Inappropriate... Was going on. Besides, he trusted Will. And he loved Will, and he knew Will loved him. He didn't trust, however, the new kid. He wasn't even sure if Will had mentioned that he was in a relationship. With someone that would happily kill anyone that got too close to Will. But, knowing Will, he was oblivious as ever if, and he means if, this boy decided to flirt with him. His boyfriend would be too focused on actually showing the kid around camp to notice.

By the time he had made it over to the arena, the son of Hades had managed to calm down enough that he wouldn't pounce the moment he saw whoever Will was with. Upon entering the arena though, that almost started to unravel. Will was laughing with a guy only a tad bit shorter that him, with dark, curly hair, sporting a ton of freckles on his face. From where Nico was standing, he could almost swear it was Will but with dark hair. Shaking the thought from his head, Nico made his way towards the pair, but stopped when he saw the dark-haired boy put a hand on Will's arm, his touch lingering.

Will didn't seem to notice and continued talking about whatever it was they were talking about. Nico noticed, however, as the boy's hand trailed down his arm and onto his hand. Only then did Will start to look a tad uncomfortable. That was when Nico decided to finally make his presence known. Letting out a gentle cough, he made his way over to the two boys. Will jumped back a bit, pulling his hand away from the other boy's when he heard Nico. Smiling the moment he realized it was Nico, Will looked his way. "Nico! Glad to see you're finally awake." He said with a gentle smile. Nico made no point to smile back, only nodded at Will's words. "I heard we got a new camper. You must be him." He said to the dark-haired boy standing across from Will. The boy smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm Mason Jobe. Son of Demeter. Will was just telling me about some of the funny stories he has from camp. Who are you?" He asked with an innocent smile.

Nico moved to stand right next to Will so that they were practically touching. "Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades." He replied with a straight face. "And I could tell. I could hear the laughter all the way from outside." He said with a slight glare, almost daring him to continue talking about his boyfriend. Mason didn't seem to notice and just nodded. "Yeah. He's quite funny. I'm glad to see the guys here aren't just a pretty face." He responded. Nico's glare hardened before he, very obviously, drew one of his arms around Will's waist, earning him a startled squeak from the tall blonde. Will glanced down at Nico, a question in his eyes. A question, and a look, that Nico avoided.

Will sighed before wrapping his own arm around Nico's shoulders. "Sorry about my boyfriend. I promise he's a good guy, but he's just not very good with people. Apologies." It was Mason's turn to sigh. "Oh, it's all good. I understand." He replied, sounding a little defeated as a small blush rounded his cheeks. Nico gave him a nice smirk. _He's my boyfriend, asshat, find someone else to flirt with._ Nico turned to look at Will. "So, ready to head back to my cabin?" He asked. Will smiled. "Sure thing, Death Boy." Will looked back at Mason. "It was nice meeting you, see you later!" He called out to the son of Demeter as Nico dragged him away, his arm moving from his waist to his hand, gripping it tightly in his own.

As soon as they were inside the cabin, Nico pressed Will against the door, attacking his lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Will let out a soft moan before pulling away, drawing a small whine out of Nico. "Nico, darlin', I love you, and I love this, but what's up with you?" Nico pressed his lips against Will's neck, sucking when he found a soft spot. He knew it would leave a mark. That thought made him smile. He drew away only enough to look into Will's eyes. "He was all over you." Nico growled.

Will had to hold back a chuckle. So that's what was going on? He soon broke, bursting into a fit of laughter. Mood ruined, Nico stepped away from Will, freeing him from the prison made out of the cabin door and Nico's body. Nico went over and leaned against the opposing wall and scowled. "What's so funny?" He hissed. Will, finally calming down, broke out into a huge smirk. "You're jealous." He pointed out, making Nico glare at him.

Nico ignored Will's statement, and the growing blush on his cheeks. "He was flirting with you. And touching you." He replied, not letting up his glare. This only caused Will to smirk more. Making his way over to his boyfriend, Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. "You're cute when you're jealous." Was all he said. Nico grunted as he put one hand on Will's chest and the other behind his neck. "You're mine, Solace." Nico said before drawing his mouth down to his.

Will's grip on Nico tightened as he kissed him back.

This kiss was more slow and gentle than the one they shared when they first entered the cabin, but was slowly growing.

Nico pressed his body against Will's. As the kiss grew more heated, Nico bit Will's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Will gladly opened his mouth to him, sighing into the kiss.

Once out of breath, Nico pulled away and soon latched himself onto Will's neck. Will let his head roll back, giving his boyfriend more room to ravage his neck. When Nico got to a particularly sensitive spot, Will let out a low moan, his hands traveling up Nico's torso under his shirt.

Nico started to push the two back towards the bed, pushing Will down onto his back so that Nico was straddling his hips.

Nico broke off from Will long enough to rid himself of his shirt before his lips found their way back to Will's. Will ran his hands along each and every scar that littered Nico's upper body. He knew Nico found himself ugly for them, but Will thought they were beautiful. Will pulled back when he felt Nico's hands tugging at his own shirt. Will sat up briefly to throw his shirt off and finally take a look at Nico. Will drew in a breath. Nico's eyes were filled with love and lust, admiration and affection.

Will's eyes traced every inch of Nico's body before finding their way back to his eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely, his hands coming up to wrap around Nico's neck, his fingers weaving themselves into his hair. Will leaned forwards so that their lips for brushing. "I love you. I love you and only you." He told the son of Hades before closing the sliver of distance that was left between the two of them.

Nico didn't need to say anything back. They both knew that Will loved Nico, and that Nico loved Will. But Nico said everything he needed to in this kiss. All the love, compassion, affection, and admiration he held for his significant other. All the times he wanted to tell him he was in love with him, but didn't. All the times he's gotten jealous over people talking to Will, touching Will, being with Will, when all he wanted to do was go up to them and show them that Will was his. Will could feel it. He kissed back with just as much passion. Left little touches down Nico's skin, telling him it was okay. He was his. And only his. That he loved him. That he felt the same way when their situations were switched. That he would never let him go.

Later on in the evening, the two were laying down on the bed under the covers. Nico's head rested on Will's chest, his arms wrapped around his torso while Will's fingers traced little shapes on Nico's back from where his arms were wrapped around the shorter boy's waist. Nico's eyelids kept fluttering shut, but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want Will to leave, and he most certainly didn't want to be left alone with his nightmares. Will, glancing down, noticed his hesitation to sleep. He brought a hand up to sweep the hair out of Nico's face. "Go to sleep sunshine, gods know you need it." He told him softly. Nico dug his face deeper into Will's chest. "... I don't want to." He muttered. "Do you want me to stay?" Will asked quietly. Nico nodded. Will started to rub gentle circles into Nico's back. "I'll be right here. If you have a nightmare, I'll be right here." He muttered soothingly. Nico nodded once more before finally falling prey to sleep.


End file.
